Mabashi/Ritz
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Ritz }} |english = German for "Scratch" |kanji = リズ |race = Doll |gender = Female |master = Mabashi |anime debut = Episode 84 |japanese voice =Asami Sanada |english voice =Sandy Fox }} is a Doll that belongs to the Bount Mabashi.Bleach anime; Episode 84 Appearance summons Ritz.]] In her sealed form, Ritz appears as a small blue seed that Mabashi keeps hanging from the choker around his neck. When summoned, Rita is a small spirit with a red head that resembles a mouse. Her collar is a large purple petal and her lower half is a yellow flower with red trimmings. After arriving in the Soul Society, Ritz is able to create clones of herself and multiply.Bleach anime; Episode 99 Personality Ritz speaks in a high-pitched voice that matches her cheerful demeanor. When she is not attacking, she spends her time flying in circles around Mabashi.Bleach anime; Episode 100 When she moves to attack, she often verbally declares her intentions, much like an elevator operator. She enjoys toying with her opponents, only halfheartedly attacking them while letting them know where she is coming from. However, she stops using these instructions when she begins to attack in earnest. She will use tactics to divide her enemies and take advantage of their distraction to possess them. Ritz is very loyal to Mabashi, doing as he orders without question and they have a very good working relationship. However, like most Dolls, when Mabashi is fatally wounded, Ritz turns on her master. While seemingly agreeing to attack their opponent, Ritz nevertheless attacks Mabashi instead until he turns to dust. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Mabashi summons Ritz after interrupting Yoshi's battle with Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Kurōdo. Mabashi allows the cheerful Doll to attack his comrade, enraging the female Bount as she take great care to avoid the swift Ritz. Yoshi manages to keep Ritz from hitting her, knocking her away before angrily leaving the battle, vowing vengeance against Mabashi. With Mabashi's permission, Ritz begins to have fun with their three opponents, halfheartedly attacking, deliberately missing them and sending them into panic to avoid her speedy maneuvers. Having had her fun, she returns to Mabashi's side, informng him that she enjoyed her escapades. Deciding to battle in earnest at Mabashi's request, Ritz closes the purple petal around her head like an arrow and charges toward Rukia with a massive boost in speed. She is so fast, she is able to crash through several of the walls belonging to the nearby warehouses. Rukia tries to counter her attacks with Kidō but the Doll is much too fast to land a direct hit. Ritz begins to attack Orihime, spinning around her at high speeds but Rukia hits her with a pipe and knocks her away. Despite this, Ritz is able to stealthily appear behind Orihime, forcing Rukia to knock her out of the way. The Doll plunges into the weakened Shinigami's chest and takes possession of her. Ritz forces Rukia to mindlessly attack her friends, forcing them on the defensive. She fires many Hadō #33 Sōkatsui in their direction in an effort to defeat them. Ritz also pulls Rukia's Shinigami form from her Gigai and manages to summon her sealed Zanpakutō despite the Shinigami still having not recovered her full powers yet. Orihime tries not to attack her friend but Ritz forces Rukia to come between her attempts to attack Mabashi, causing Rukia injury as a result. Orihime finally manages to catch Rukia with Sōten Kisshun, forcing Ritz from the Shinigami's body. Hurt and scared by the unfamiliar power, Ritz flees back to Mabashi's side, visably upset. She tries to attacks Orihime but is stopped by Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach anime: Episode 85 After arriving in the Soul Society, Rita is able to multiply into large numbers, which Mabashi states is almost infinite. She attacks and possesses and large number of Shinigami and members of the Onmitsukidō. This causes mayhem across the Seireitei as Shinigami are forced to fight one another as the Captains struggle to find a solution. She uses a member of the Onmitsukidō to throw a Bitto at Suì-Fēng, hiting her on the shoulder and poisoning her.Bleach anime; Episode 99 She uses Suì-Fēng's own subordinates against her but the captain is able to outwit Mabashi, hitting him twice with her Nigeki Kessatsu ability. As a result of the wound, Ritz releases the Onmitsukidō and Shinigami she controlled. Mabashi orders her to attack Suì-Fēng and while the Doll acknowledges the order positively, she turns on her master and attacks him until he turns to dust from his injuries. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Ritz can move at high speeds at any angle so much so that a weakened Rukia had trouble targeting her or parrying her attacks. Her high momentum can allow Ritz to drive through solid materials, including burrowing through concrete and warehouse walls, sometimes with explosive results. Tunneling: Ritz is able to easily tunnel through the ground, including concrete without much effort. Cracks appear on the ground when Mabashi drops her seed and she sprouts from these openings. She can return to the form of a flower and burrow underground usually unseen until she reappears in a new area. Possession: Ritz's most used power is possession. She does this by entering the body of the victim and completely taking over their nervous system. People with stronger wills can briefly fight her control, until she exerts more power over them. When in Soul Society, the high concentration of spirit particles increased her control. In Soul Society, when she enters a body, their eyes become dark. When trying to gain more control of the host body, she can sprout a flower in the center of their chest, reminiscent of her true form. A downside to this power is, if the body she controls is knocked unconscious, she is unable to attend to Mabashi's orders. Multiplication: While in the Soul Society, Ritz gained the ability to multiply, allowing her to possess more than one victim at the same time. Mabashi states that there is no limit to the amount of times she can multiply in this fashion. References Navigation Category:Dolls